Gizania
Gizania is a Female Samurai, and was an Arachne, before receiving Vandalieu's Guidance to become an Ushioni. She is one of the younger princesses of the Zanalpadna Nation, who dreams of acquiring the Bushi Job. She is currently serving Vandalieu and is one of his fiancées. Appearance Gizania is a large-build member of the Arachne race, possessing the bottom body half of a spider. It is the size of a two-ton truck with fluffy-looking, furry, tarantula-like legs protruding from it, with her front two legs resembled a human’s until halfway down. While her upper half resembled a human woman’s, but when she stood upright, the top of her head was over three meters above the ground. On top of that, she had a large build, her body clearly being one of a well-trained warrior She is a beauty with a short haircut, but her upper body is large as well, giving her a height of about two and a half meters including her lower body, and she possesses sturdy muscles so beautiful that Vandalieu enjoys having her strike poses for him. She has the appearance of a dignified female warrior. According to Vandalieu, she possesses beautiful white skin and gemstone-like compound eyes. After becoming a Ushioni, she gained horns like those of a bull were growing from her temples and a larger chest. Personality Despite the appearance of a dignified female warrior she has, her personality has some serious and naive aspects to it, and she is something of a sis-con as well. Summary She respects all of her older sisters equally, but she is particularly close to Kurnelia. She believes that Budarion is a respectable man, one worthy of marrying her sister. Her dream is to become a legendary Bushi, a Job mentioned in the records left by the champion Hillwillow that is said to require the acquisition of a hundred Skills to obtain, and then challenge the Trial of Zakkart, a warrior’s greatest honor. She acted as bait in order to allow Kurnelia to escape, was heavily wounded and then was saved by Vandalieu. At the time, she thought that Vandalieu was a little girl and gave him a Necklace of Deep Affection, an act equivalent to a marriage proposal. But not wanting to undo this action upon learning that Vandalieu was a member of the opposite gender, she decided to continue serving him. In fact, Gizania has devoted her life to combat, and she has feelings for Vandalieu, who saved her from danger and healed her wounds. There is a large age difference between them, but it seems that the astounding first impression he left on her has caused her to not mind how young his appearance is. Also, because of his partially mature actions and bizarre behavior, she takes almost no notice of the age difference. Of course, even if something causes her to suddenly become aware of the age difference, they are both members of races with long lifespans, so it can be assumed that she will not consider the age difference to be significant. In fact, her sister Kurnelia’s age is more than triple that of her fiancée Budarion. The hair on the lower half of her body looks fluffy but is actually very hard. But due to Vandalieu’s insistent brushing, it is becoming softer. As another person with eight legs, the Scylla Privel sees her as a particular rival, but Gizania simply considers her as another friend. Through the fierce battles she went through, she has increased her Rank and changed her Job. She went from being a Rank 6 Arachne Samurai Adept to a Rank 7 Arachne Samurai Master, and her Job has changed to Samurai Master as well. When she first appeared in the story, her abilities were similar to those of a C-class adventurer, but now, she is equivalent to a B-class adventurer. But because she gained Experience Points so suddenly, her Skill levels haven’t caught up with her Job, so she still needs more training. Incidentally, Surpass Limits: Magic Katana is something like a variation of the Surpass Limits: Magic Sword Skill. Status New (Chapter 166): * Name: Gizania * Age: 36 years old * Title: None * Rank: 8 * Race: Ushioni Samurai Master (Large-build Arachne) * Level: 17 * Job: Onimusha * Job level: 7 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Samurai, Magic Sword User, Samurai Master * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Agility: Level 6 ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a katana: (Large) (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Carapace, compound eyes, body fur): Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Demon Path: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Thread Refining: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Rapid Healing: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Venom Secretion: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Katana Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Travel: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Magic Katana: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 1 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection ** Garess’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Old: * Name: Gizania * Age: 35 years old * Title: None * Rank: 7 * Race: Arachne Samurai Master (Large-build) * Level: 3 * Job: Samurai Master * Job level: 2 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman, Samurai, Magic Sword User * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Agility: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a katana: (Medium) (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Carapace, compound eyes, body fur): Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Demon Path: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Thread Refining: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Katana Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** High-speed Travel: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Magic Katana: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Protection Old * Name: Gizania * Age: 35 years old * Title: None * Rank: 5 * Race: Arachne Samurai (Large-build) * Level: 87 * Job: Samurai * Job level: 90 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Swordsman * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 3 ** Strengthened Agility: Level 5 ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a katana: (Large) ** Enhanced Physical Ability (Carapace, compound eyes, body fur): Level 3 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 3 * Active skills: ** Katana Technique: Level 5 ** Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 ** High-speed Travel: Level 3 ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arachne Category:Harem Category:Royalty Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda